Without a Trace
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: AU What would you do if the one you love disappears without a trace? Troy is about to ask himself that very question. Gabriella is gone. And the only one he can turn to for help is her enemy. An almost stranger with the key to this mystery. TxS/TxG
1. Prolouge

**Okay, dudes. I know mostly what you see from me is Troypay. But you must know that I also have a sickeningly sweet side that is Troyella. And this story is kind of in-between. ;)**

**I want this to be a multi-chapter story. And I don't know if I'm going to actually finish this. I can't predict the future and I'm tired of trying to. I have gotten rid of so many great stories because I couldn't stand to think I wouldn't finish them. And that's just wrong. I'm not writing a professional novel. I'm just writing a fanfiction. And I'm just a 16-year-old girl. I have my whole life left to worry about completing stories. WHO'S WITH ME? xD**

**So I will work on this as much as I can and want to. :) I want this to be good, not rushed. And I want this to be fun, not perfect. Ya with me? ****Now, I know you're probably all wondering what happened to Impulse. Don't worry about that. The above speech goes to that story as well. :]**

**Anyway, this is the prolouge. I would like 3 reviews before I post the next chapter, just so I know you guys are interested. But I'm going to post the chapter when it's ready, regardless. Because I'm cool like that. :D I would just _like _to have 3 reviews, it's not mandatory. x)**

**-sxg**

**__****IMPORTANT! **I totally forgot! Okay, I have a youtube now, and I posted a trailer for this story on there. The link will be on my profile. And so will the story soundtrack! :D

* * *

**Without a Trace  
Prolouge**

Slowly, quietly, Gabriella lifted Troy's limp arm off her waist.

They had fallen asleep on the couch together. He was slumbering peacefully beside her, holding her protectively. But Gabriella's heart raced quicker by the second. She was so trapped here. She was suffocating.

She needed to get out.

With one swift movement, Gabriella swept herself off the couch. She tipped-toe through the archway and into the kitchen. Safely away from Troy, but close enough to keep an eye on him, she rested her elbows on the marble-top island. Perpetually consumed by her dizzying thoughts, Gabriella buried her face in her hand and breathed slowly.

She just couldn't stop these horrible feelings bubbling inside. They started two weeks ago. The emptiness. The uncomfortable atmosphere. It followed her like a rain cloud, hovering over her every move. The feelings were like the rolling hunger pains she got when she didn't eat all day. Except, no matter what method she used, she could not get rid of them. They were dragging her body down a deep dark hole.

And there was only one way out.

Realizing this, Gabriella glanced over at Troy snoozing on the sofa.

He was just so perfect. Someone had sent her an angel. A beautiful, miraculous angel she did nothing to deserve.

And now, she was about to break his heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Do you guys see what I mean about not setting limits for myself? xD I mean, it's only been one day - ONE - and I have already completed another chapter. Granted, it's short, but that makes the chapters even easier to write. And that means I can write more sooner. **

**But I'm not setting limits, so let's not think about that. :)**

**So, I just want to dedicate this chapter to: xxxerinlouisexxx, because she was the first to review AND because her reviews are so, so amazing. Thanks so much, Erin! x)**

**Two more quick things. ONE: This is going to be written in 3rd person, but each chapter focuses on a different character. Know what I mean? So even though, it's 3rd person, that particular chapter just focuses on one character's thoughts and events. But not every chapter HAS to change to a diff character. Like, two chapters in a row can be from Troy's, and then the next from Chad. :)**

**TWO: Please check the soundtrack on my profile. :D  
Sorry, my A/N's are so long, lol**

**-sxg**

* * *

**Without a Trace  
Chapter One**

Troy's wristwatch alarmed him out of his current unconsciousness.

At first, the gnat-like noise buzzed in and out of his ear, frisky and annoying. He even swatted his free hand dizzily to get rid of it. It only took a few moments for him to realize it was his watch, not an insect, and that he needn't be waving his hand around idiotically. All it took was a simple press of a button. And then back to sleep it was.

When that thought was processed, Troy slurped as his eyes shot open, red and veiny. Groaning, he held up his wrist about two inches from eyes, trying desperately to steady his foggy vision. Frustrated and drowsy as he was, his proprioception was a bit off, so when he reached out to turn off the alarm, he missed by a near foot and hence he ended up squeezing the air, not the off-button to his watch.

This time, he growled from the aggravation, and slapped the watch in spite of it. When it had taken the abrasive hint and quieted, Troy snuggled back into the couch, grouchy but relieved. Why had he even turned an alarm on? Honestly, he didn't have to be such a prude all the time—making positive he didn't nap for _too_ long so his biological clock remain on track. He must have done it just because Gabriella was watching him. He sincerely hoped he hadn't woken her up in all that fuss.

Seconds after, he was startled with two important realizations.

One: he remembered _exactly_ why he had set that clock. Gabriella's mother, Ms. Maria Montez, returned home from work around six in the evening, and with the notion that they were going to take a nap together on the couch, he set it to avoid awkward confrontation. And although, he had no underlying motives when it came to Gabriella and snuggling with her, he didn't want to worry Ms. Montez or have her doubting his good intentions.

Then secondly, and most importantly: Gabriella was no longer with him. She had apparently gotten up earlier and left Troy to sleep alone. Sighing, Troy knew it was probably best if he got up and searched for his, most likely, lonely girlfriend. Plus, he was getting hungry too. The Montez's always had a fridge stock-full with goodies he was deprived of at his own humble abode.

The mouth-watering desire for dessert settled the matter, and Troy lifted himself up, slowly, off the couch. He stretched and yawned, pulling his arms up over his head, before he made his journey to the kitchen. He cracked his neck after arriving at the fridge, and while he opened it called out her name. Like a sweet-tooth magnet, Troy immediately spotted something that would probably give him cavities. Three-quarters of a home-made pumpkin pie. Score! And right after, he saw a can of whipped cream too. Double score!

His lips already quivering, he yanked out the whip cream can, and sprayed a choke-full down his throat.

"Hey thanks for the pie, babe!" he hollered, his mouth stuffed like a squirrel. He didn't get a response in return, but shrugged. She was probably downstairs on the computer, in Ms. Montez's office, checking her email. Or maybe she went to the grocery store to get another pie. This time, cherry. …Yep, that was probably it.

Troy pulled the pie out of the fridge, continuing to squirt gulps of cream in his cheeks, and pulled off the plastic wrap cheerily, swaying with delight. Since the pie seemed to be pre-sliced, he just stuck his hand in there and ripped off a chunk, not bothering to get himself a plate. He just chugged it like a hot dog, biting off a huge portion and then jamming the whip cream nozzle in his mouth too, giving each bite a disgustingly sweet flavor. He had to admit, this was probably the best part of coming to Gabriella's house.

Finishing his first and starting on his second loaf of pie, it appeared to Troy that he might be acting like a pig. But then again, he hadn't pie since, like, three days ago when he was last at Gabriella's. He deserved to gorge. Regardless, though, he had better hurry up overindulging himself before Ms. Montez or Gabriella caught him. So, he held onto his last piece by his teeth while he tried to smooth over the finger smudges he had left on the other pieces. It looked as good as it was going to get—besides, did they really expect him _not_ to have a slice … or three? He recovered the pan and slid it back onto the fridge shelf. When he turned around, he discovered what bad shape the whipped cream was in. The nozzle was bent, teeth marks all on it, and it was practically empty. Well, then he might as well finish it off, right?

Troy shrugged and grabbed it off the counter. Then suddenly, as it was half-way to his lips, he thought he heard a noise from upstairs. Automatically assuming it was Gabriella, Troy mad his way towards the stairs. Trudging up the steps and simultaneously stuffing himself with cream was sort of a skill. But thankfully, he made it up there without much resistance.

"Hey, babe, uh, you're kind of out of whipped cream," he said with a chuckle. Still nothing. He rolled his eyes at her lack of attention and wandered down the hallway to her room. A few feet from the door, he noticed it was slightly cracked.

"Gabby?" he said, knocking lightly on the white wood door.

He shouldered the door open, with wandering eyes.

What he saw next left him in pure shock.

He dropped the can of cream and covered his gaping mouth.

Gabriella's bedroom was barren, completely cleared out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Without a Trace**

**Chapter Two**

A scared laugh bubbled in Troy's throat.

He stepped inside.

The furniture in Gabriella's room had been stripped of its personality—everything that made this room hers alone, was gone. The walls were barren, and cold. Her bed was only a mattress on a frame. Pictures, clothes, clutter: gone. The very warmth had been drained. The blood rose to Troy's cheeks. This didn't make sense.

Was Gabriella trying to mess with him? Was this some type of practical joke: to get back at him for the pie gorging? Like, _ha ha Troy, you thought I disappeared_. A dark feeling passed over him.

He had to call her, figure this out. Ask her what in God's name was she trying to do to him? Troy fumbled with the keys on his phone, his fingers trembled too much. Why was he so scared? Gabriella would never do something crazy. And she loved him; she wouldn't leave. Would she?

Troy pressed the cool metal to his ear, waiting. There was no ring. There was no voicemail. Only a soft click and then an operator informed him this number was no longer active.

Anger. Panic. He threw the door open and raced back down the stairs. He searched the entire house for her. Every closet, every cabinet, every room. He called three more times; and thrice more he received the same message. She was simply not here.

Troy's chest weighed heavy now, finding it difficult to expand and contract like it always had. His lungs worked like a smoker's. He could hear scratches ringing in his ears, as he dizzily tried to regain his composure. He couldn't even think straight.

Where was she?

These were the only words that made sense anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiiii (:**

**I really didn't expect to be working on this; but the inspiration came and I had to follow. I think I'm slowly breaking out of my creative-less cacoon. lol. And I hope to be updating this more soon. ...Hopefully. x)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys haven't forgotten all about this, and that you still enjoy it. Also, the soundtrack for this chapter is: R.I.P. by Travis Garland. Seriously, it's a fantastic song and would fit so well while reading this. ;)**

**-wxt**

**

* * *

**

**Without a Trace**

**Chapter Three**

5 hours, 13 minutes, and 32 seconds since Gabriella had been missing.

He had been counting. And still, it didn't make sense. The clock said it was eleven in the evening, but it felt like the hands had never moved at all. Troy was still laying on the couch. And Gabriella was still gone.

The police were still at the Montez's house. But they wouldn't acknowledge Gabriella's disappearance as anything but a runaway. Why were her things gone? Because she took them and ran off. Happens all the time. Their cold words surrounded Troy, poisoning his safe thoughts. She was just a statistic.

But Troy didn't believe it. Gabriella had a life here; she was happy here. She loved him, she loved her mother, she loved her friends. She had no motive to run off. If even she had, Gabriella would never leave without saying goodbye. So she wasn't gone. She was just missing, lost. Which meant they'd find her. Which meant Troy wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep until he had her back in his arms, safe and warm, and right where she belonged.

"Troy, sweetie," softly said Ms. Montez. She knelt beside him; he wouldn't look at her. But her eyes were tired and wet. "Detective Rosewood wants to speak with you again."

In a trance, Troy rose and walked over to the dining room table. He sat down and looked through the detective. Elijah Rosewood was in his mid-thirties and surprisingly good looking, with black locks not yet balding, and fiery brown eyes. He held himself with pride as he gazed at Troy.

"So, Troy," he started with a friendly tone, "just tell me one more time what happened this evening?"

"Why?" he said quietly.

There was silence for a moment too long.

"Why?" Detective Rosewood echoed back, his curious tone doused with sarcasm. Almost like he knew what Troy's next words would be – waiting for the right moment to pounce. Like he was interrogating him. "Don't you want to find your girlfriend?"

Troy sighed, "How will me telling you what you already know help us find her?"

The detective stared at him. Troy couldn't help but feel like he was actually guilty of something, just like he was sure Detective Rosewood wanted him to. But this made him angry.

"Well, like you said, son, we—"

"Why are you wasting your time with me?" he yelled out. "Why aren't you out there searching for her like you should be? She could be hurt or," his next words tripped on the way out, "or dead in a ditch somewhere."

Just the thought, the far off, abstract thought brought tears to his eyes. Troy suddenly broke down into a choking burst of sobs. He didn't know what took over him. He couldn't keep anything in; it was coming out faster than he knew what to do. Troy could hear voices talking at him, trying to assure him that Gabriella would be okay—but his ears were closed to it all. He just ran out of the room and through the door, until he reached the chilly evening air. And still he kept running. Until he was down the street. And the next. And the next.

Then he stopped. He caught his breath and stood with his head to the ground. Troy eased himself down onto his knees and folded his hands together, trying to remember what had ever gone wrong. The concrete was freezing at this time of night, but it didn't affect him. He could barely feel anything, but Gabriella.

He could feel her. She was out there somewhere, alone and frightened. Troy just knew it, and he wished there something else for him to do besides wait. He was racking his brain for ideas, pressing his palms to the side of his head fervently, but there was just grief.

"Troy?"

Troy's breath caught in his chest. Gabriella?

But when he looked up, he did not find his beloved. He found her only enemy. Troy blinked, confused. Without warning, words found their way out of his mouth.

"Do you know where she is?" he whispered.

Sharpay was blonde, thin, and beautiful. They all went to the same high school. She and Gabriella used to be best friends, but somewhere along the way they broke up and turned into worst enemies. Troy never got the details, but he knew it wasn't good. He merely took his girlfriend's side of the matter and never had any contact with Sharpay. But now, staring at her, in his time of need, she seemed like an angel of light.

Sharpay shifted her weight, staring at him blankly, cautiously. "Know where who is?"

"Gabriella."

She placed the black garbage bag on the edge of the sidewalk next to the others and dusted off her hands.

"Why would I know where she is?" she said.

And then it hit Troy. They hated each other. And they hadn't talked in three years. Of all people, she probably knew the least about Gabriella. Slowly Troy sank into himself, embarrassed and bewildered. Why had he thought she would?

Sharpay simply turned around and went back inside her house.

But Troy couldn't seem to move. So he stayed there for a long time; counting each hour, each minute, each second.

And still, Gabriella didn't come back.


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I just wanted to make a few things clear here. :)**

**This story is going to be composed of small, precise (sometimes longer, but mostly little) chapter from a few different characters (3rd person) perspectives. So, I'll usually post two or even three chapters at once when I update. I'm sure you'll all like that. ;D**

**Oh, and to Noelle82: Thank you. I promise I won't apologize again ;P **

**Okay, so I really hope you enjoy these. Please review too! xD**

**-wxt**

* * *

**Without a Trace**

**Chapter Four**

2 days, 14 hours, 7 minutes, and 5 seconds since Gabriella had been missing.

Sharpay had just found out. She sat in front of her TV that morning, eating breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, when the news anchor came on and told her a Gabriella Montez of Albuquerque went missing two days ago. Police suspect a runaway, but the family refutes there was no motive. Then Ms. Montez came on the screen, all distraught and worn out, telling the world how perfect her daughter was—and that if anyone had seen her, please please contact the police.

When the story had finished, Sharpay shut off the television. She wasn't sure what to feel. It was odd that Gabriella was mysteriously gone; but was she supposed to be sad? Sharpay thought Gabriella hated her, and she surely felt the same. But still, the girl was missing, possibly hurt or dead. Wasn't it cruel to say she didn't care?

Sharpay didn't know. She didn't care either. She had spent enough of her time trying to please that girl, and she was done now. Sharpay decided to shut Gabriella Montez out of her mind for good.

Grabbing her bag, Sharpay started for the door. But just before she could reach the outside, her mother called.

"Shar, honey!"

"What, I'm on my way out!" Sharpay kept her fist around the open door's handle. Her mother slowly made her way over.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Evans said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Uh, Mom," Sharpay stiffened at the touch, "what are you talking about?"

"Your friend, honey. I heard what happened—and I know how hard it must be on you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Mom, I told you—we're not friends anymore. That b—h hates me, so whatever."

"Honey! Don't talk like that!" Mrs. Evans had the best hands-on-hips look. Sharpay sighed again.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I know you two had your arguments, but she is missing now, and her mother is in pure agony." Sharpay resisted the urge to bark out a laugh. Like her mom really cared. ...Well, she might—she likes to care about everything else besides her own family. "And I think you should pay your respects."

Sharpay's face fell drastically. "Mom, she's not _dead_. She's just 'missing,' probably ran away for the attention," she mumbled afterward. But Derby would not be deterred. Sharpay really disliked that about her.

"I don't care, Sharpay. You're going over there after school. End of discussion."

"But I don't even know what I'm supposed to—"

"You'll be late for school, sweetheart." Derby smiled and held the door open. Sharpay glared and mouthed, 'Whatever,' under her breath on the way out.

-x-x-x-

The rest of Sharpay's day was just like always. It was boring, annoying, and tiring.

As it turns out, keeping Gabriella out of her mind was harder than originally planned. After all, it was her fault that Sharpay's life had so drastically changed. So it was almost like Gabriella was right there beside her everyday, making sure she was miserable.

And the funny thing was: they used to be so close, have so much fun. But that had all gone away three years ago, in the blink of an eye. Just like Gabriella's sudden disappearance now. As Sharpay thought about it, she considered that their parting was probably petty now; but then, maybe not. She wasn't sure what level of betrayal was serious enough to invoke complete dismissal of a relationship. But she had a feeling theirs was high up on the list.

After all, what kind of friend lets you take the fall for something she had also been a part of? What kind of friend cracks so easily under a little pressure from the wrong crowd? What kind of friend dates the only boy you've ever loved, and never looks back to say sorry?

In two words: Gabriella Montez.

Those six syllables rang out in Sharpay's ears as she stopped by her locker and gathered her books. She just had next period and then it was home stretch. And after home stretch, well, there was slow and painful death at the Montez's house.

So much for keeping Gabriella's name out of her mind.

Sharpay glared at these thoughts and ripped her books from the locker angrily. But when she looked up, her face melted back into it's dull and blank state. Down the hall, stood Troy, just staring at her. The bags under his eyes told Sharpay he hadn't slept since Gabriella went missing. And the out-of-focus glaze he carried told her he was seriously bothered about all of this. Suddenly, their conversation from two nights ago made a little more sense.

After a while, Troy slowly looked away and walked off, his head hanging low.

Without realizing it, Sharpay turned around and did the same.

-x-x-x-

Sharpay was sure her knuckles were white.

The brownie dish gripped between her fingers threatened to break if she was forced to hold it any longer. She couldn't believe she was doing this. What in God's name was she even supposed to say? 'I hate your daughter because she's a lying, backstabbing you-know-what; and oh yeah, here's some brownies'? She seriously doubted that would fly.

She'd just have to muddle through as best she could, and then she was out—never to return to the God forsaken place again. That kept Sharpay's rabid emotions at bay. At least, for the time being. Now all she had to do was come up with a few good 'heartfelt' lines.

But before Sharpay could think of any decent sentiments, the front door swung open. And there stood the guy she'd been hoping to avoid in all this.


	6. Chapter 5

**Without a Trace**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey."

"Hi..."

Troy didn't know what to do now.

To say her visit was unexpected was a complete understatement. Seeing Sharpay Evans standing with a dish at Gabriella's house was an utter shock. It stunned him past the point of words. Not that he really had much to talk about in the first place. His one true love was gone without a trace and that wasn't a very good ice-breaker. Although, it did seem as though Sharpay had stopped by to talk about just that.

She cleared her throat, and said, "Is Ms. Montez home? If not, I can just come back later—"

"She's here. Gabriella's not, though."

Her face dropped. Troy guessed she hadn't known.

"Is that some kind of a joke?" she whispered, stiffening coldly. She stared at Troy, unemotional but concerned. Troy shook his head calmly.

"No. ...Let me just get … her, for you."

Feeling confused and awkward, Troy turned around and slowly made his way into the living room. Something was wrong with that girl—she was so zoned out. And when Gabriella suddenly disappears, she shows up with brownies for her mother? Sharpay needed to pick a side—and quick. The feet she had on either side of the fence were drifting farther apart and if she didn't make a move, she was done for. Besides, it angered Troy. And he had enough to be angry about already.

A few minutes later, Troy found Ms. Montez on the living room couch—the one her daughter was laying on the last time anyone had seen her. She was frowning, her fingertips dug into edge of the cushions, staring out into space. She sighed. Troy almost knew her every thought. She could feel Gabriella too.

"Maria...?" he said softly. She snapped out of it and glanced up to Troy. "You have a … visitor."

"Oh. ...Thank you; I'll go see who it is." Maria's words were frozen and deserted of feelings. But at this point, everyone's voices sounded the same.

Everything felt the same too. Two days had felt like forever without Gabriella. Anger and sadness lasted forever without Gabriella. It was taking forever just not to be without Gabriella. And Troy wasn't blind to the fact that his whole soul was in a vast emptiness of forever. Without Gabriella.

From the nearby living room, Troy heard the sounds of shuffling feet and muffled voices. He knew that Ms. Montez had invited Sharpay in; and he knew he didn't like the idea. What more could that girl have to say that her emotionless face hadn't already? Troy could see right through her—she didn't really want to be here. The immediate conclusion was leaving. So why did she accept the offer and enter the Montez house?

Troy decided he would go over there and find out.


End file.
